Torneo de Dragones
by RG29
Summary: One Shot: Torneo de Dragones: una vieja tradición que tendrán que enfrentar la joven pareja. Sakura: acaso no te importa sufrir así?...Estas peor de lo que pareces. Te conozco Shaoran. Shaoran: ...por eso no quería que vinieras..


Torneo de dragones

**Declaración: Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece, es propiedad de CLAMP.**

**Japón**

Una joven de unos 15 anos estaba sentada en la mesa del comedor terminando su tarea de verano. Solo le faltaba terminar un ejercicio de matemática para terminar todas las tareas que le habían dejado para las vacaciones de verano. Ya llevaba más de 20 minutos tratando de resolver la ecuación matemática y aun no la resolvía, ya era la cuarta hoja que llenaba con el procedimiento pero esta vez tampoco le daba pero se mantenía completamente concentrada y determinada a terminar.

Kero: Ahhh, ya déjalo Sakura!. Tendrás mucho tiempo para resolverlo. ¿Qué tal si vamos por unos helados?

Le dijo el pequeño muñeco amarillo que flotaba a su alrededor. En el momento que la chica escucho la palabra helado, toda su fuerza de voluntad se fue con esa última hoja arrugada. Tiro la hoja al zafacón ya lleno, le saco la lengua al cuaderno, lo cerró y dijo:

Sakura: Tienes razón Kero! Vamos por esos helados.

Dijo con una pose triunfadora y una gran sonrisa en sus labios. Subió a su cuarto a buscar su bolsa y le indico a Kero con la mano que entrara a ella. Ya iba a salir de la casa cuando el sonido del teléfono la detuvo. Sakura hizo la cara de pocos amigos y fue rápidamente a responder.

Sakura: Si, casa de los Kinomoto?

Mei Ling: Kinomoto? Cómo estás? Habla Mei Ling!

Sakura: Hola Mei Ling!.

Ciertamente la había interrumpido su llamada pero se alegro al escucharla, no todos los días podían darse el lujo de llamar o recibir llamadas desde otro país.

Sakura: Todo bien y tú? Y…

Pero su amiga completo su oración

Mei Ling: Y Shaoran? Bueno por eso te estoy llamando.

Dijó ahora con un tono más serio.

Sakura: Eh? Paso algo? Él está bien?

Mei Ling: Bueno…no tan bien…. Que te parecerían tomarte unos días de vacaciones en China?

S: Qué?

Y así continuaron las vacaciones….

**China**

Sakura iba de camino a la casa de los Li junto con Kero y su inseparable amiga Tomoyo. La llamada de Mei Ling había sido muy sorpresiva, solo se limitó a decirle que Shaoran la necesitaba y que debía de viajar a China por unos días. Sakura no lo pensó dos veces, si él la necesitaba ella no iba a defraudarlo. Tuvo que hacer malabares para obtener el permiso de su padre, ya que no todos los días tu hija es invitada completamente gratis por la prima de su novio a pasarse unos días en China y mucho menos con un vuelo que sale al otro día. Por suerte su hermano estaba en un viaje de trabajo y no tuvo que lidiar con él, su padre le concedió el permiso con la condición de que su amiga la acompañara.

Sakura iba mirando por la ventana pero no miraba ningún punto exacto, tenía demasiadas ideas en la cabeza pero no sabía exactamente que esperar. Cuando llegaron al aeropuerto un auto ya estaba esperando por ellas.

Tomoyo: No te preocupes Sakura, él estará bien.

Le dijo su amiga alentándola un poco.

Sakura: No lo sé Tomoyo, todo esto es muy repentino.

Dijó aun mirando hacia la ventana.

Kero: Ahh que de seguro no es nada. Tal vez es una fiesta sorpresa.

Comentó tratando de animarla.

Unos 20 minutos después llegaron a la casa, bueno más bien Mansión Li. En la puerta de la entrada las recibieron Mei Ling y las hermanas Li, todas tenían sonrisas en sus rostros lo que tranquilo un poco a Sakura.

Hermanas: Sakurita! Tomoyito! Están tan lindas!

Gritaron todas al unisonó abrazándolas. Hace años que no las veía y habían olvidado lo afectuosas que podían ser.

Cuando las chicas se pudieron soltar ambas dieron las gracias y Sakura comenzó hablar.

Sakura: Hola a todas!, es un gusto verlas.

Miro a Mei Ling y le pregunto directamente.

Sakura: Y Shaoran? Ahora si podrías decirme que es lo que pasa?.

Le dijo con una mirada preocupada. El ambienta había cambiado y otra persona que venía saliendo de la casa respondió su pregunta.

Ieran Li: Vengan conmigo, yo les explicare todo.

La madre de Shaoran les había explicado todo. Se trataba del Torneo de los Dragones. Este era un evento tradicional que celebraban en el mundo mágico chino, se trataba de una prueba que todos los jóvenes magos debían de pasar. Consistía en una prueba de valentía y dominio mágico, donde cada joven debía representar a una doncella y derrotar a un dragón en su honor. Ieran le conto de la tradición china de hace siglos.

Ieran: Es una de las tradiciones más antiguas. Todos los descendientes hombres de Shaoram lo hicieron y ahora es su turno.

Tomoyo: pero los dragones no existen, no es así?

Mei Ling: Jajajaja, gracias a Dios no!. Son criaturas muy peligrosas. Se extinguieron hace centenares de años pero existe un hechizo para conjurarlos, aunque solo dura unas horas y está prohibido hacerlo. Solo es exclusivo para el uso del torneo.

Kero: Que locura!, eso no lo llegue a ver con Clow.

Ieran: Es porque es una tradición exclusiva de China, solo personas pertenecientes al mundo mágico chino están familiarizados con este evento. Aunque existen excepciones como ustedes.

Sakura: Entonces…me pidieron que venga porque quieren que sea la madrina de Shaoran?

Hermana1: Si! Después de todo tu eres su novia, tu eres la única que puede ser su madrina.

Sakura: La única?

Preguntó un tanto sonrojada por el comentario.

Mei Ling: Ehhh…bueno si porque Shaoran quería que fueras tú jajaja

Rió un tanto nerviosa. Sakura solo asintió sin percatarse del nerviosismo de las demás pero Tomoyo pensó en que todo el asunto era un tanto sospechoso pero decidió preguntarle luego a solas a Mei Ling.

Mei Ling: Así que, que dices quieres ser su madrina?

Sakura: Si. Bueno… entonces donde está Shaoran?

Dijó ahora mucho más tranquila.

La madre de Shaoran había dejado la peor parte para el final. El torneo era peor de como lo pintaban, estaba diseñado para poner a los jóvenes a su límite, no solo tenían que arriesgar su vida enfrentándose a un dragón si no que también tenían que conjurarlo. Pero este no era un simple conjuro, tenían que prepararlo durante tres días. El proceso de preparación era la peor parte ya que durante esos días debían de proveer su propia energía mágica. El conjuro era visible mediante un pequeño tatuaje en su mano en forma de dragón que durante esos días debía de ir creciendo cada vez mas alrededor de su cuerpo causándole un dolor insoportable en el momento en que crecía. Y finalmente el día del torneo debían de derrotar al dragón que contenía su propia energía mágica y que por lo tanto conocía sus debilidades. El twist del torneo era que debían enfrentar un enemigo muy peligroso por naturaleza y que también conocías sus debilidades, pero la cereza del pastel era que debían de hacerlo justamente después de crearlo por lo que estarían completamente agotados.

…Se trataba de una prueba de resistencia…

Después de mencionarles los últimos detalles finalmente la llevaron con Shaoran. Sakura había pasado de un estado de preocupación a tranquilidad y nuevamente preocupación en menos de una hora. Ahora tenía que participar en un torneo tan arcaico como ese ya que no solo era considerado una tradición sino una obligación para todos los jóvenes magos y ahora iba a poder ver a Shaoran finalmente.

Fueron directamente a su habitación, lo cual le dio mala señales porque no había razón para verlo en su habitación a menos que estuviera en cama y por lo que le habían contando del doloroso tatuaje, de seguro era eso. Todos se detuvieron en la entrada de la puerta de la habitación

Irean: Pasa tu Sakura, antes de que llegaran se había despertado. El de seguro apreciara tener unos momentos a solas.

Dijó limitando la entrada a las demás.

Sakura:…Gracias.

Y entró.

Sakura esperaba verlo en la cama adolorido, se preparo lo mas que pudo para verlo sufriendo pero grande fue su sorpresa al verlo parado junto a la ventana mirando asía afuera. Traía puesto una pijama pero con la parte superior semi desabrochada y su típico cabello desordenado. El volteo a mirar hacia la puerta y en el momento en que sus miradas se cruzaron le sonrió tiernamente.

Shaoran: Sakura.

Esa era la rutina cada vez que se veían, él la miraría con esos ojos color miel llenos de ternura y solo se limitaría a decir su nombre, mientras que ella correría hacia él para luego ser atrapada en sus brazos. Tenían unos 6 meses sin verse, la ultimas había sido en las vacaciones de navidad y a pesar de las circunstancias ambos siempre estaban ansiosos de verse.

Sakura: Te extrañe mucho.

Le dijó aun entre sus brazos.

Shaoran: Yo también.

Respondió soltándose un poco. Sakura se quedo observándolo detenidamente, se veía cansado, con ojeras y hasta débil.

Sakura: Deberías estar en cama.

Le tomo la mano y lo guio hasta la cama para que se recostara pero él solo se sentó a su lado.

Shaoran: Ya te soltaron la sopa….no te preocupes estoy bien, no es nada.

Dijó para tranquilizar sus preocupados ojos.

Sakura: No te vas como si fuera nada.

Susurró tocando su mejilla, él atrapo su mano con la suya y ambos se quedaron mirando durante unos segundos. La mirada de Shaoran era intensa y siempre le hacía dar vueltas la cabeza y esta no era la excepción, sintió como el calor subía a sus mejillas y no pudo evitar rehuir la mirada hacia abajo. Entonces se percato de que el tatuaje del dragón ya le estaba llegando al cuello.

Sakura: Shaoran!

Grito preocupada mientras le descubría parte del hombro.

Sakura: Pero… porque?…no entiendo, tu madre dijo que el tatuaje no debería de llegar más allá del hombro, porque tú...

Shaoran: Ya te dije que no es nada

Dijó un tanto molesto cubriéndose nuevamente y alejándose de la cama.

Sakura: No!, esto está mal… que acaso no te importa sufrir así?!. Se que estas aguantándote todo tú solo, puedo verlo en tus ojos y como aprietas tus puños, tienen las manos marcada.

Le dijo ensenándole sus propias manos.

Sakura: Te conozco bien Shaoran.

Pero él solo miro a otro lado diciendo:

Shaoran: Por eso no quería que vinieras…

Susurró para sí mismo

Sakura: Que?

Dijo con los ojos abiertos como platos y la voz entrecortada, Shaoran la volvió a mirar y se maldijo a sí mismo, la había lastimado con sus palabras.

Shaoran: No Sakura, no es a eso que me refiero….espera yo…

Pero en ese instante un punzante dolor, ya conocido, se apodero de su brazo. Era el tatuaje que nuevamente seguía creciendo, el dolor le era insoportable y lo hizo tambalear pero no cayó al suelo porque Sakura lo sostuvo hasta llevarlo a la cama.

Sakura no sabía qué hacer mientras lo veía apretar los dientes y su brazo para no gritar.

Sakura: Que hago?

Pregunto desesperada, él solo la miro avergonzado sin poder decir nada. No quería que lo viera así, sufriendo. A eso se refería anteriormente, no quería preocuparla más de lo necesario. Él no tenía otro remedio que seguir adelante con la prueba a pesar de todas las sospechas y complicaciones. Sakura vio como el tatuaje estaba creciendo, estaba empezando a apoderarse de su pecho.

Sakura: No no no no, detente!, no debería estar así! Iaren-san!, Mei Ling!

Gritó desesperada por ayuda mientras Shaoran ya se empezaba a retorcer del dolor. El grupo de personas no tardo en llegar.

Ieran: Está pasando de nuevo

Mei Ling: Shaoran!

Dijó con los ojos aguados.

Mei Ling: A eso le llaman normal? Los del Consejo no piensan hacer nada?

Hermana2: Dijeron que el hechizo solo lo puedo controlar Shaoran, que esta fuera de su alcance.

Hermana3: Ahh son unos inútiles!.

Dijó mirando asía otro lado en sollozos.

Shaoran: Ahhhhh!, Ahhhhh!.

Shaoran no pudo suprimir más los gritos del dolor.

Sakura: Que no podemos hacer nada?

Dijo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas verlo así le era muy difícil

Ieran: …No…

Respondió derrotada. Shaoran dejo de gritar, su agitada respiración se escuchaba en toda la habitación.

Shaoran: Madre…sa-sacala de a-aquí…..por favor.

Dijo aun retorciéndose. Anteriormente le había comunicado a su madre que no era necesario que ella viniera hoy, mañana se celebraría el torneo en la tarde y era más conveniente que ella solo viniera por ese día. Pero la verdadera razón era que él no quería que ella lo viera así y mucho menos que supiera la verdadera razón detrás de las supuestas madrinas.

Sakura salió de la habitación, parte por no quería seguir viéndolo así y parte porque él mismo la había echado de su habitación.

Ya había anochecido, Shaoran seguía en cama, se había desmayado del dolor y decidieron dejarlo tranquilo para que por lo menos descansara mientras no tuviera otro ataque. Después de que Sakura saliera de la habitación pregunto en qué cuarto se podría quedar y no había salido desde entonces, argumento que estaba muy cansada por el viaje pero todos sabían que esa no era la razón.

Al otro día, inicio del torneo de Dragones

Todos bajaron a desayunar antes de irse al torneo, apenas probaron bocado por los nervios, todos menos Kero quien estuvo comiendo animadamente hasta la hora de salir. Salieron en tres jeep, en uno iba las hermanas Li y sus respectivos esposos, ellos ya habían pasado por esa situación y sabían exactamente lo que deberían de estar sintiendo Shaoran y su madrina. En otro iban Mei Ling, Sakura y Tomoyo. Y en el último Ieran, Shaoran y su inseparable mayordomo.

Cuando llegaron al Ministerio de Magia Sakura y Shaoran fueron llevados inmediatamente con los demás jóvenes magos mientras los demás fueron llevados a un amplio ascensor. A Sakura y Shaoran los hicieron pasar a un largo corredor que los llevaría a la arena del concurso. Ambos iban caminando en silencio mientras Sakura lo veía de reojo de vez en cuando, se veía agotado pero con su típica enigmática mirada decidida. Sakura se quedo mirándolo por unos segundos cuando inesperadamente el volteo a verla causando que se sonrojara y ella se volteara la cabeza al otro lado. Sakura acelero el paso hasta llegar a la puerta pero Shaoran la alcanzo rápidamente. Sakura vio como Shaoran iba a empezar a decir algo pero se detuvo al ver como se abría la puerta.

Fei Long: Tan puntual como siempre Li.

Dijó un joven alto, pelo negro y ojos grises de unos 20 años.

Fei Long: Ha! Te ves mejor que nunca.

Dijo después de darle una mirada de arriba abajo.

Fei Long: Tú debes ser la Card Master.

Dijo ahora acercándose lo suficiente al oído de Sakura para terminar de susurrarle.

Fei Long: Tú serás mi esposa.

Sakura quedo atónita no solo por haber escuchado lo que creía que había escuchado sino también por como Shaoran la tironeo a su lado para alejarla completamente del otro chico. Shaoran le deba una mirada asesina al otro joven mientras las demás personas en la habitación miraban lo que pasaba.

Afortunadamente un hombre de edad interrumpió en la sala para luego decir:

Las madrinas pasen por aquí. Y las demás chicas lo siguieron hacia otra puerta.

Sakura fue la última de las chicas en salir hacia el otro pasillo pero antes de cerrar la puerta ella le dirigió una última mirada a Shaoran. Como Shaoran también la estaba mirando, sus miradas se cruzaron y él aprovecho para decir en voz baja solo para que ella leyera sus labios: "Todo estará bien", regalándole una pequeña sonrisa. Sakura no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco y sonreírle también para luego responder de la misma forma: "Si".

Eran alrededor de 6 chicas y todas fueron llevadas a través del pasillo hacia una puerta grande que les dio entrada a una arena del tamaño de una cancha de futbol. La arena tenía forma de estadio, pero cerrado completamente, arriba se podían ver centenas de observadores en silencio protegidos por unos ventanales y a la derecha una especie de casetilla con la cantidad de asientos correspondiente a las chicas. Las chicas fueron encaminadas al centro de la arena y todas se colocaron en una línea recta mirando hacia la parte norte donde se encontraban ubicadas las personas del Consejo del Ministerio de Magia. Sakura pudo divisar a los Li, quienes estaban sentados a la derecha del Ministerio, junto con ellas estaba Tomoyo y Kerberos.

Todos seguían en silencio hasta que empezó a hablar el señor quienes las acompañaba.

Señor: Respetados Ministros, hechiceros y hechizaras, damas y caballeros. Les doy la bienvenida al Torneo de Dragones #302. Me complace en presentarles a las madrinas de este torneo.

El señor empezó a mencionar el nombre de cada una de las chicas mientras el público aun seguía en silencio. Al mencionar el nombre de cada una especificaba de quien era hija y sobre que era dueño su padre o madre. Sakura se sintió pequeña frente a las demás, la habían posicionada de último lugar y mientras mencionaban de que era heredera cada una, Sakura solo se limitaba a pensar:_ Ha! en que me he metido?, T.T, todas estas chicas son hijas de grandes empresarios. _Por último mencionó el nombre de Sakura pero esta vez los murmuros del público no se hicieron esperar.

Señor: Y por último la joven Card Master Kinomoto Sakura.

Sakura decidió ignorar los murmullos y solo hizo una reverencia mientras pensaba: _T.T que pena._

Señor: Y ahora, los verdaderos protagonistas de este torneo, que pasen los jóvenes hechiceros.

En ese instante la puerta detrás de ellas se abrieron, dejando entran a los 6 jóvenes. Todos tenían un aspecto atlético, eran altos y al igual que las chicas de familias poderosas tanto en el mundo mágico como económico, y a pesar de que se veían cansados, el agotamiento no opacaban su buen parecido. Todos tenían alrededor de unos 20 anos exceptuando a S, pero él no se quedaba atrás ni siquiera en la altura y mucho menos en el buen parecido, puede que él se fuera más joven y que estuviera mas agotado pero el también daba la talla.

Los chicos se posicionaron al frente de sus correspondientes madrinas, mientras el Señor los iba presentando. Cada vez que uno de los jóvenes llegaba el lugar, le tocaba decir su nombre y decir a cual madrina representaba. Cuando llego al frente de ella, él dijo:

Shaoran: Li Shaoran en representación de Kinomoto Sakura.

Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír al instante al verlo decir esas simples palabras, el se veía cansado pero su típica mirada decidida no lo abandonaba, ella aun estaba dolida por la manera en que la había tratado ayer pero iba a olvidar ese tema por que él ahora la necesitaba y no le iba a negar su ayuda. Shaoran vio como Sakura le sonreía, él también estaba consciente de que sus palabras la habían herido y a pesar de todo ella le seguía regalando esa tierna sonrisa que no podía evitar responderle de la misma manera. A diferencia de los demás ellos estaban en su propio mundo sonriéndose tontamente, ni siquiera escucharon a Fei Long presentar, solo fue esta que él dijo: y represento a Kinomoto Sakura que ambos salieron de su burbuja.

Shaoran: Que dijiste?

Dijo mirando incrédulo mientras Fei Long solo se limitaba a ver a Sakura y sonreírle.

Fei Long: Pensaste en que era el único interesado en las cartas Clow?, esta es la mejor manera de adueñarse de ellas no crees?

Shaoran: Maldito!

Shaoran iba a golpearlo pero la voz de uno de los ministros lo detuvo.

Ministro: Shaoran Li!, compórtese si no quiere ser expulsado del torneo.

Shaoran: Como pretenden que me comporte?!

Le dijo a gritos.

Shaoran: Y a ti que te pasa? Que ya no tiene tu propia madrina?

Le grito a Fei Long mientras señalaba a la otra chica quien estaba tan sorprendida como Sakura.

Fei Long: Ya tranquilisate Li, no puedes hacer nada.

Shaoran: QUE?! Ahora sí que te voy a….

Desde arriba la señora Ieran miro fríamente al padre de Fei Long, Shai Shen, quien también sonreía. Lo sabía, la escucho decir Tomoyo.

Sakura no encontraba que decir solo miraba como Shaoran le reclamaba al otro chico:

Sakura: Shaoran?

Lo llamó en voz baja pero él la escuchó. Volteo a verla, su mirada había cambiado, ahora si se veía preocupado.

Señor: Él tiene razón. Ya tranquilícese Li, ahora vamos a proceder con el orden.

Dijo dando por terminado el alboroto.

Señor: Madrinas, pueden tomar sus asientos.

Dijo señalando la casetilla. Después de que las chicas entraron, prosiguió:

Señor: Ahora acérquense jóvenes y déjenme ver la cabeza de sus dragones.

Todos se habían cambiado a ropas sport que les permitiera moverse libremente, sus atuendos eran sudaderas y pantalones para correr por lo que todos tuvieron que remangarse las mangas para poder dejar ver la cabeza del dragón, todos menos Shaoran, quien tuvo que quitarse la sudadera completamente porque su tatuaje había crecido mucho más que los de los demás, la cabeza de dragón ya alcanzaba su pecho. Todo el público hizo sonidos de asombro, incluso las chicas que estaban junto con Sakura.

Sakura escucho a las demás hablar en chino y asombrarse incluso una de ella se topo la boca del asombro, lo cual fue suficiente para preocuparla mas, no podía entender lo que decían pero estaba segura de que no era nada bueno.

Fei Long: Lindo tatuaje Li

Dijo para molestarlo pero con los ojos asombrados.

Incluso el señor quedo asombrado, miro hacia la dirección del Consejo para ver su reacción, ellos ya sabían que el tatuaje de Shaoran se estaba esparciendo más de lo normal pero ninguno imagino que estaría del doble tamaño que el de los demás.

El señor raspeo un poco su garganta antes de empezar a decir un hechizo. El nuevo hechizo consistía en unas luces con formas de números, estos formaban un círculo y dieron vueltas alrededor de todos hasta ubicarse cada uno en la cabeza del dragón de los tatuajes. Todos vieron como las luces se ubicaban en las frentes de los dragones, este representaría el orden en que iban a participar, dejando de último a Shaoran.

Y así comenzó el torneo, cada joven fue conjurando su dragón en su turno para luego pelear contra él. El espectáculo no era para todo público era más bien para mayores de edad. Los dragones eran tan peligrosos como Sakura lo había imaginado, a todos los que les había tocado no la habían pasado nada bien. El primero casi queda rostizado en menos de dos minutos si no hubiera sido porque su ropa era resistente contra el fuego pero su final tampoco fue bueno, termino con una pierna rota y un hombre dislocado pero logro su cometido. Los dos siguiente también lograron derrotar a su dragón pero a un gran costo. El cuarto no tuvo la misma suerte, el hechizo estaba diseñado para probar su resistencia física y la de él no fue suficiente, por un pequeño descuido había caído en las fauces del dragón y tuvieron que detener su encuentro para que no lo matara.

Sakura no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, ¿qué clase de torneo era ese donde esperaban hasta último minuto para detener la batalla sin importarles la vida del joven? Era todo muy arcaico y estar en la casetilla no ayudaba en nada porque tenía que escuchar los gritos y sollozos de las demás, era inevitable que sus ojos se aguaran al escuchar a las demás madrinas llorar desesperadas por sus representantes, incluso Shao Mei quien era la madrina inicial de Kento, se veía mortificada por los jóvenes. Sakura se sentía impotente ante la situación, solo faltaba uno más para el turno de Shaora, y a pesar de que todos estaban agotados por el hechizo Shaoran era el que peor se veía, sabía que él estaba tratando de no lucir débil por lo que su condición debía de ser mucho peor a la que demostraba.

Ahora era el turno de Fei Long, su dragón era imponente de unos 25 metros, el más grande que había sido invocado hasta ahora. Su enfrentamiento solo duro unos 10 minutos, el más corto e impresionante de todos ganándose el aplauso del público. Había podido acabar con el dragón con un hechizo inmovilizador que le permitió cortarle la cabeza fácilmente. Solo salió con unos cuantos rasguños y quemaduras leves.

Finalmente era el turno de Shaoran. Shaoran entró lentamente al arena, ellos había entrado nuevamente mientras esperaba su turno. Sakura noto como él iba apretando su mano lo que significaba que incluso en esos momentos el tatuaje aun seguía creciendo.

Sakura: Shaoran.

Dijo para sí misma, si antes estaba preocupada ahora se estaba muriendo del miedo. Sakura se paró de su asiento y prácticamente se pego al ventanal para poder verlo mejor.

Shaoran procedió a invocar al dragón y para sorpresa de todos, el dragón invocado era casi del doble del tamaño del de Fei Long, apenas y tenía lugar suficiente en la arena para dar una vuelta en círculo. Cuando el dragón apareció y termino de estrechar sus alas Shaoran cayó al suelo inconsciente.

Sakura: no, no noo, Shaoran despierta!

Le gritaba desde la casetilla pero el dragón ya lo había tomado del brazo y azotado contra la pared al lado de la casetilla. Shaoran! grito desesperado con lágrimas en su rostro. Despierta, por favor! Le dijo cuando llego al al extremo del ventanal para verlo más de cerca.

El dragón se acerco nuevamente pero esta vez lo ataco con fuego. Sakura agradeció a los cielos por esa ropa especial anti inflamable.

El calor fue suficiente para despertarlo. Shaoran se puso de pie con gran dificultad mientras se abrazada un costado.

Sakura: Shaoran! Estas muy débil, esto no es necesario.

Le rogó desesperada desde el ventanal.

Shaoran: Si lo es… y ahora más que Fei Long derroto su dragón.

Dijo mientras la miraba adolorido. Hizo un ademan con su mamo para invocar su espada y saco un talismán para conjurar un hechizo pera nada paso.

Shaoran: Maldición.

Dijo unos segundos antes de salir corriendo para evitar el ataque del fuego del dragón.

Ieran: Esto era lo que me temía.

Tomoyo: Que está pasando?

Pregunto en voz baja.

Kero: El mocoso se ha quedado sin magia.

Tomoyo: Qué? Oh no!

Lo miró incrédula

Ieran: El dragón consumió la mayor parte de su magia y ahora no podrá conjurar ningún hechizo lo suficientemente fuerte para contraatacarlo.

Shaoran iba de mal en peor, ya se había deshecho del dolor del tatuaje pero ahora se había quedado con un nivel muy bajo de magia, estaba muy golpeado, casi convencido de que tenía una costilla rota, la frente le sangraba y el agotamiento físico tampoco lo ayudaba. Debía terminar con ese dragón rápido. Se alejo tan rápido como pudo del fuego e hizo un pequeño hechizo que creaba una soga que utilizo para atarle la boca al dragón, fue un movimiento desesperado pero por lo menos ya no tendría que lidiar con el fuego. El dragón se volvió loco al ver que no podía soltarse y trato de aplastar a Shaoran varias veces pero este fue más rápido, en la tercera vez Shaoran salto tarde cayendo enzima del dragón pero este con sus rápidos reflejos lo que hizo fue sostenerse de él y escalar hasta su cabeza para luego introducir su espada justamente en medio donde se encontraba el numero 6. Haciendo desaparecer al dragón.

El cuerpo de Shaoran cayó precipitadamente y a pocos metros del suelo él aun no deba señales de reacción.

En ese instante Sakura salió de la casetilla e invoco la carta viento para suavizar la caída. Sakura fue corriendo a su lado mientras gritaba a los demás por un médico.

Sakura:Shaoran!

Dijo cuando llego a su lado y sostuvo su cabeza, pero él no respondía y tenía sus ojos cerrados. Un medico por favor gritaba.

**Al otro día**

Sakura estaba terminando de empacar junto con Tomoyo, mientras Kero estaba en la cama comiendo unos dulces.

Kero: Ahh por fin nos vamos!. Estos chinos están de remate.

Tomoyo: jajajaj si!, mira que tener este tipo de tradición.

Sakura: …Si…

Dijo pensativa mientras terminaba de cerrar su maleta, su vuelo salía en unas horas y solo faltaban unos minutos para que se fueran al aeropuerto.

Tomoyo: No piensas ir a verlo antes de irnos?

Le pregunto su amiga preocupada por su falta de ánimo.

Sakura: …No…aun debe estar durmiendo y el médico dijo que debe de descansar.

Tomoyo: Pero…

Sakura: Lo importante es que él ya está bien.

Le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa para tranquilizarla.

Sakura: Es mejor que vayamos saliendo.

Dijo abriendo la puerta con la valija en mamo. Grande fue su sorpresa al verlo parada en frente de la puerta con la mamo en posición para tocarla.

Sakura: Shaoran…

Dijo sorprendida.

Tomoyo: Ehhhh, nosotros vamos bajando el equipaje, ustedes quédense a despedirse.

Les dijo mientras salía rápidamente con Kero en una mano y una de las pequeñas maletas en la otra.

Tomoyo: No te preocupes Sakura aun tenemos unos minutos.

Le dijo antes de cerrar la puerta y guiñarles el ojo mientras los dejaba solos.

Sakura:…mmm que haces aquí? Deberías estar descansando.

Le dijo mientras desviaba la mirada y un tono molesto. El solo atino a ir a sentarse cuidadosamente a la cama y decir:

Shaoran: Ya se van?

Dijo ahora mirándola con melancolía, esa mirada fue suficiente para romper su resistencia, fue y se sentó a su lado y le dijo.

Sakura: Si, el vuelo es un par de horas, no te preocupes ya me voy.

Dijo mirando asía el suelo.

Shaoran: Sakura aun sigues pensando que no quería que vinieras?

Le dijo tomándola por la barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos, odiaba cuando ella desviaba su mirada. Pero ella se soltó de su agarre lentamente.

Shaoran: no es así!

Le susurro ahora abrazándola.

Shaoran: No fue mi intensión decir eso. Sería estupendo si pudiéramos vernos por lo menos una vez al mes.

Dijo ahora separándose de ella para poder verla a los ojos.

Shaoras: Solo que… es decir, bueno… a un chico no le gusta que la chica que quiere lo vea en malas condiciones.

Dijo con un tono rosa en sus mejillas y desviando un poco la mirada.

Sakura: Que?, entonces era eso?.

Dijo un poco confundida con la cabeza girada un poco hacia la izquierda.

Shaoran: Claro!.

Le dijo despeinándola un poco.

Sakura: Ha! soy una tonta, en verdad pensé que no me querías cerca.

Dijo ahora avergonzada con las mejillas sonrojadas y mirando asía el suelo. Shaoran se acerco a ella juntando sus cabezas para que sus frentes quedaran juntas al mismo nivel.

Shaoran: Si que lo eres.

Le dijo con una linda sonrisa, era esa sonrisa que solo le dedicaba a ella. S vio como sus mejillas se sonrojaban a más no poder mientras se acercaba mas, tenerla así tan cerca y totalmente sonrojada por su causa, le era inevitable no querer aprovecharse. Se acerco lo suficiente como para rozar sus labios, un par de veces. Pero se empezó a separar de ella al sentir como sus hormonas le incitaban a pedir más y perder el control. Después de todo era con la pequeña Sakura que estaba tratando, la persona más inocente que conocía, esa inocencia que le encantaba pero que a veces era un obstáculo para sus acciones, el siempre había sido muy reservado y no tenía mucho contacto con los demás pero el también era un chico en plena adolescencia que solo quería estar con su linda novia.

Shaoran empezó a separarse de ella con el poco control que le quedaba pero las manos de Sakura en su cuello fueron su perdición, su inocente novia también quería avanzar un poco más, ambos querían más que un inocente y simple rose de labios. Sintió sus manos subir tímidamente hacia su rostro, ella está tratando de acercarse mientras el retrocedía. No le fue difícil ceder y el empezó a acercarse nuevamente en dirección a sus labios, ya no era un simple rose, finalmente después de un par de años de noviazgo a larga distancia le fue posible besarla apropiadamente. Ambos se besaron tímidamente conociendo la textura de los labios del otro, saboreando lo desconocido. No fue un beso corto pero tampoco largo, no fue inocente pero tampoco profundizaron, no fue experimentado pero tampoco fue un desastre, fue un beso lento y tierno entre una joven pareja que apenas empieza a conocer el arte de besar.

Después de ese beso que no duro mas de dos minutos ambos se quedaron apoyando la frente en la del otro, fue ella la primera en romper el silencio y separarse

Sakura: Mmmm..., creo que ya debo irme...  
Shaoran: Que? No... Daidoyi dijo que teníamos unos 20 min y creo que apenas van diez.  
Sakura: jjajajja ahora no quites que me vaya?

Dijo en un tono alegre pero con intenciones de molestarlo. Pero Shaoran no se iba a quedar cayado y mucho menos avergonzarse así que decidió seguir su juego y contraatacar:

Shaoran: Anja y piensas irte así como si nada después de besarme así?

Dijo con una sonrisa triunfadora. Sakura abrio los ojos a más no poder y se puso del color de un tomate.

Sakura: Ehhhh?, que dijiste? Tú fuiste...

Pero tablas palabras no le salían de la boca estaba totalmente avergonzada, después de todo ella también lo había besado.

Shaoran: Jajajaja, me hubiera gustado por lo menos salir a dar una vuelta contigo.

Le dijo mientras desordenaba un poco su cabello.

Sakura: Si,...mmmm bueno a donde sea menos al Ministerio.  
Shaoran: A que te refieres?  
Sakura: Jejjee

Río un poco nerviosa

Skura: Lo que paso fue que... bueno este yo...

Decía entrecortado mientes jugaba con los dedos de las manos.

Shaoran: Que paso?

Pregunto algo confundido.

Sakura: Es que me prácticamente me echaron del Ministerio.

Dijo nervosa por su reacción.

Shaoran: QUE?!

-

**Flashback**

Sakura veía como llevaban a Shaoran en un camilla fuera de la arena, iba muy de cerca detrás de ellos cuando una mano le agarro fuertemente.

Fei Long: Donde crees que vas pequeña Master?, estoy aun no se ha terminado.

Le dijo con una sonrisa en los labios, Sakura se soltó bruscamente de su agarre y le respondió a gritos

Sakura: Suéltame!, ya no me importa su ESTÚPIDO TORNEO!.

Fei Long: Pues a mí no me importa lo que pienses tú, te quedaras aquí a escuchar los resultados. Quiero que escuches como le gane a tu noviecito.

Le dijo ahora sosteniéndola de los hombros fuertemente, la sonrisa había desaparecido de su rostro para ser sustituida por una fría mirada. Sakura no pudo evitar sentir miedo a su mirada pero de todas formas no se iba a dejar

Sakura: Que me sueltes.

Y empezó a forcejear con el pero el cuerpo de Fei Long ni siquiera se movía. Solo fue cuando uno de los Ministros se lo indico que la soltó

Ministro1: Suéltela Fei Long.

Dijo desde arriba.

Ministro1: Así que usted considera que este torneo, una tradición de cientos de años es una tontería?

Preguntó uno de los ministros con un visible tono de molestia en su voz. Sakura respiro hondo antes de responder, estaba desesperada por ir con Shaoran lo más rápido posible pero tampoco debía sobrepasar la autoridad del ministerio y mucho menos en su propia casa.

Sakura: Discúlpenme señores no fue mi intensión pero debo ir con…

Pero sus palabras fueron cortadas por otro ministro

Ministro2: Usted no va a ningún lado jovencita, que no le explicaron las reglas?, debe esperar los resultados.

La paciencia de Sakura se había ido por el caño, todos fueron testigos de los golpes que sufrió Shaoran y querían que ella se quedara tranquila a esperara a ver los resultados, el poco respeto que les tenia luego de ver el torneo de había multiplicado por cero y desaparecido.

Sakura: SU TORNEO, eso es lo único que les importa!. QUE ACASO ESTÁN TODOS CIEGOS?!, no vieron como todos quedaron? Y PARA QUÉ? Para entretener un grupo de señores como ustedes, no me importa los resultados y no me importa su ESTÚPIDO TORNEO!,

Les dijo a gritos ante el asombre de todos.

Ministro3: Pero como te atreves a hablarnos así niña insolente?! Nosotros somos el Consejo del Ministerio de Magia China, Hogar de la Magia Oriental! Discúlpate ahora mismo si no quieres ser echada en frente de todo la comunidad mágica china!.

Pero Sakura hizo caso omiso a sus palabras, comino tranquilamente hacia la puerta mientras un molesto publico gritaba todo tipo de quejas: Pero como se atreve esa chiquilla? Quien se cree que es? Solo porque es la Card Master de las cartas Clow!.

Fin del Flashback

Sakura:…. Lo siento!, fue la primera vez que me invitaron a Ministerio y lo primero que hago es lograr que me echen.

Dijo avergonzado.

Shaoran: Que? En serio te echaron?

Pregunto a un incrédulo para luego soltar una gran carcajada.

Shaoran: Jajajajjajajajajja, no lo puedo creer jajajjaja.

Seguía riendo animadamente.

Sakura: pero.. por que te ríes? Estoy hablando en serio! Lo siento, no quise avergonzarte así pero es que ellos….

Shaoran: jajajajajaj, espero que D haya grabado eso!, jajajaja me muero por ver sus caras ajajaja

Sakura: -.- ya terminaste de reírte?

Dijo un poco molesta

Shaoran: lo siento es que…

Dijo secándose un par de lágrimas de la risa,

Sakura: Esto es muy serio Shaoran! Me echaron en frente de toda….

Shaoran: si, si, si ya se: toda la comunidad mágica china. Ya me lo sé de memoria. Has roto mi record! Jajajajaja

Sakura: Que? Ahhhh ya deja de reírte!

Le dijo golpeando levemente su brazo.

Shaoran: ok, ok!. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Ellos son así, cada vez que alguien les dice algo que no quieren escuchar pero que saben que es verdad terminan echándolo. Creo que toda mi familia ha sido echada un par de veces, incluso mi madre, bueno excepto yo, perdí la cuenta después de la decima vez.

Rio animadamente.

Shaoran: Pero tu lograste que te echaran en tu primer día!, será difícil romper ese record.

Dijo riendo nuevamente ajajajja.

Sakura: Qué? T.T

Shaoran: Ya!, no te preocupes!, ya más bien es una tradición Li ser echado del Ministerio, jajajaja en verdad tu eres la única que puede ser mi madrina jajajaja.

Sakura: -.- todavía no le veo la gracia y que es eso de que solo yo puedo ser tu madrina?

Shaoran: Ahhh, eso…. Pues….. bueno yo….

Empezó a tropezar las palabras mientras se sonrojaba completamente.

Sakura: Que tú qué Shaoran?

Dijo un poco molesta al ver que no le respondía claramente.

Shaoran: Nadie te dijo?

Trato de desviar su atención con otra pregunta.

Sakura: -_- si me hubieran dicho no te estuviera preguntando.

Shaoran: jajaja, si verdad.

Rio nerviosamente.

Sakura: Vamos Shaoran es lo mínimo que debes hacer por mi después de tener que verte pasar todo esto.

Shaoran: Lo siento, no quise preocuparte así, yo….

Iba a tratar de distraerla nuevamente pero al ver su expresión de -_- (respóndeme Li Shaoran) se sintió derrotado. Repiro profundo y dijo lo más rápido que pudo sin pausa:

Shaora: La tradición es que la madrina será tu futura esposa.

Soltó mirándola cuidadosamente para ver su reacción. A Sakura se le abrieron los ojos como dos platos de la sorpresa.

Sakura:Que? O.O. Esposa? Pero si apenas tenemos 15 anos Shaoran.

Dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas a más no poder.

Shaoran: No, no es así, es decir si lo es pero en nuestro caso no sería ahora.

Dijo mientras la tomaba de las manos para tranquilizarla pero al ver la duda en sus ojos prosiguió.

Shaoran: El torneo se celebra cada diez anos y si no participaba ahora debía esperar a tener 25, por esos los demás chicos eran mayores que yo. Digamos que yo nací un poco fuera de fecha, rio tontamente. Y bueno la verdad es que….tú eras la única persona con quien podría pensar casarme.

Dijo con una tierna pero tímida sonrisa.

Sakura:…yo también.

Dijo finalmente can la misma sonrisa. Shaoran sintió como el aire le volvía a los pulmones.

Shaoran: En serio?

Sakura: Si, es decir cuando seamos mayores… y bueno si tu aun quieres.

Dijo desviando un poco la mirada.

Shaoran: Claro que sí! Yo te amo Sakura.

Le dijo susurró al oído mientras la abrazaba. Era el momento perfecto para decirlo por primera vez, él nunca le había dicho esas palabras a nadie pero hacía tiempo que deseaba decírselas a ella solo que no había encontrado el momento y que mejor que ahora después de que ambos prácticamente aceptaron casarse cuando fueran mayores. Sakura al escucharlo decir esas palabras en ese leve tono como si fuera un preciado secreto entre ellos, no pudo evitar que un par de lágrimas le salieran de los ojos, Shaoran siempre había sido un joven de pocas pero sinceras palabras y mucho más si se trataba de sus sentimientos. Escucharlo decir esos la convirtió en la joven más feliz del mundo. Le devolvió el abrazo lo más cuidadosamente que pudo para evitar lastimarlo y respondió emocionada:

Sakura: Yo también, yo también te amo Shaoran.

Shaoran se alejo un poco para ver su rostro, iba a acercarse para besarla pero una voz que correspondiente a la persona que acabada de abrir la puerta lo detuvo.

Ieran: veo que ya estas mejor Shaoran. Dijo su madre con su semblante serio de siempre.


End file.
